The primary goal of this program is to make a significant contribution to the understanding of the anatomical substrates of complex human behaviors. We aim to elucidating further the relation between the a) structure and operation of specified cerebral regions, and b) specific behaviors traditionally studied in the disciplines of behavioral neurology, of neuropsychology, and of cognitive science and linguistics. The range of processes to be studied encompasses vision, language and speech, memory, and executive control. The principal subjects for the study are human beings who have sustained focal damage to the their brains as a result of naturally occurring neurological disease. But in some projects normal humans will be studied in a variety of experimental tasks and in two of the projects non-human primates will be used in combined behavioral and anatomical investigations. The approach includes a) clinical and experimental neurophysiological techniques, b) human neuroanatomical techniques, which comprise the study of pathological specimen and neuroimaging methods such as computerized tomography (CT), nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and tomographic regional cerebral blood flow (TrCBF), and c) animal neuroanatomical techniques (HRP and radiolabeled tracing methods). The distinct aspects of methodology relate to an unusual interaction 1) between basic and applied neuroanatomy, 2) between anatomy and behavioral assessment, and 3) to an experimental attitude towards clinical material. The availability of solid anatomical data in relation to complex behaviors can provide useful constraints to the cognitive modeling of mind and brain relationships. This project can also contribute to: a) bring about an approximation between human neuroanatomy studied with neuroimaging techniques and primate neuroanatomy, studied in the experimental laboratory, b) integrate data derived from neuropsychological and neurological studies in the body of neurophysiology and c) contribute to clinical neurology by providing new knowledge pertinent to diagnosis, formulation of prognosis and management of specific groups of neurological patients. This program is also seen as a means of enrichment of the participating investigators and of the neuroscientific community at the University of Iowa.